You brought A Computer To A Gun Fight
by QueensFinest
Summary: Beca Mitchell. Or N0t3, as she's more commonly known in Chicago as the hacker/hitman that can't be caught. But what happens when it's a police officer seeking help outside the law when his daughter is abducted?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello hello! A thank you in advance for taking interest in my story i got a few ideas with this and if any of you would like to see it progress please leave some reviews on what you think so far.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _Cassie's Café._

One of Chicago's popular hot spots for everyone's caffein needs. But Beca didn't come here tonight for their famous Mocha's.

"Peter! Great to see you again." The barista behind the counter greeted one of the regulars as he entered the café.

"Evelin, how are you?"

Peter Gordon. According to the text message on Beca's cell phone, this man upset the wrong people. Her job was simple. Take out the target. And she needed to do it before his meeting in ten minutes.

Beca watched Peter order his coffee from her table in the far corner of the café. Taking small sips of her own coffee, she typed a few commands into her terminal on her computer until a small window appeared on her screen and with a smirk she hacked into Peter's phone using the free wifi provided by the café.

"What do we have here, Pete?" Beca looked through the files that were on Peter's phone until she came across one labeled: Surveillance _._ Now, this wasn't part of her deal with her...customer, for lack of a better term, but call her an over achiever.

With a curious tilt of her head, Beca opened up the file and watched as a video played of a man caught on surveillance breaking into the CEO's office of Malcolm Corp, the major business company in Chicago.

Beca pulled out her phone and dialed a number, after a ring, someone answered and Beca grinned.

"Hi, Brandon. This is the, uh, exterminator."

 _"Did you take care of my...rat problem?"_

Beca smirked as she leaned back into her chair, "Not yet," she opened up her direct deposit account on another window on her computer, "I'm still seeing zero's here, dude."

 _"I told you...you'll get your pay when the job is done!"_

Beca looked up at Peter and saw that he was still talking with the barista.

"I need some motivation because, you see, he has a meeting with your boss in a few minutes. So unless you want him to tell the big guy about how you've been breaking into his office to compromise with your company's funds - which I learned from this surveillance video he got of you here - I'd suggest you send the money now."

 _"Your job was to take him out before he got to that meeting!"_

"Dude, I found evidence for you." Beca shrugged, "Which I could delete as well if you cooperate. Or...I could anonymously send it to your employer _and_ let Peter walk free. You have about a...five second window here, Brandon. Your friend is leaving the café."

Beca watched as Peter made his way out the café with his coffee in hand.

 _"Fuck! F-Fine!"_

Beca smiled as she saw the zero's increase by 100,000.

"That's the pay for taking care of your rat problem, Brandon. I found a few bugs hidden away, remember? I plan on taking care of that problem too for another hundred thousand."

 _"For the love of-...fine."_

Beca watched the balance increase to 200,000.

"Pleasure doing business with you."

 _"Go to hell!"_

Beca ended the call and quickly collected her stuff after she deleted the file of the evidence before she exited the café in time to see Peter take a short cut through an alley.

She followed him quietly, taking cover in the shadows and behind corners before she pulled out her phone to connect to his. She sent a command from one device to the other and watched as he got distracted by a sudden beeping coming from his phone, followed by an image of a pixelated music note.

"The hell...?" Peter tapped on his screen trying to rid it from the disturbance. Not at all noticing Beca coming up behind him with a gun accessorized with a silencer.

"Brandon sends his regards." Beca said, her voice echoed off the walls of the alley and Peter jolted in surprise as he turned around. He furrowed his eyebrows when he saw Beca raising her gun at him, her face covered by a black tube mask.

She pulled the trigger and Peter fell back with a thud, his body laying on the ground as blood began to trickle down the bullet hole between his eyes.

Beca took a photo as proof and sent it to Brandon before she kept her head down as she walked away from the scene.

* * *

Beca walked into her apartment and just as she shut the door behind her, a distant clatter coming from somewhere within the apartment made her freeze and look around. The lights were off except for a mellow gloom shining in from the window as the moon shined bright in the sky.

Beca raised her gun and took small steps as she walked through her apartment in search of the intruder. Another clatter followed by a light murmur came from the kitchen and Beca quickly pivoted her feet and went to investigate.

Coming around the corner of the kitchen entry way, Beca kept her aim forward while she used her elbow to turn on the light.

The intruder jolted in surprise, hitting the back of his head in the process of pulling it out of the fridge. At the sight of the gun in Beca's hand, he dropped to the floor.

"Woah - ! Oh shit! Wait!"

Beca blinked in surprise, "Jesse! God! I almost shot you!"

Jesse picked himself up from the floor, a beer in his hand, "The lights were off, I thought you were sleeping."

Beca lowered her gun and placed it on the counter next to the sink.

"I was working." She said nonchalantly as Jesse passed her a beer.

"Being a killer for hire requires long hours now?" Jesse scoffed as he took a swig from the bottle.

Beca rolled her eyes, "I'm a hacker. The hits just come along with the job."

"Right." Jesse said unconvinced. He's been with Beca through most of her jobs and the majority are requests for taking out problems or inconveniences. But a paycheck is a paycheck, as Beca says. "You know there's other jobs for good pay out there."

Beca smirked, "Well, you know what they say. Stick to what you know. So, I'll be sticking to my laptop and side arm."

Jesse sighed and shook his head, "I know you will. Just - "

"Be careful." Beca cut him off, "I know."

Jesse nodded. He cared about his best friend. And while he may not always agree with her life choices and how she chooses to make a living, he'll always try to make sure she was safe.

"Can I sleep on your couch tonight, by the way?"

Beca frowned, "What's wrong with your place?"

"My landlord changed my lock again. I'm two months late with rent." Jesse ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

Beca bit her lip, "Jess, just let me help you out with some money-"

"No." Jesse raised a finger, "I don't wanna have to feel like I owe you."

"You don't have to." Beca smiled, "Just let me do you a solid."

"Let me figure something out. If I can't come up with the money before my deadline next week, I'll come back."

"Fine." Beca nodded, "You know where the blankets and stuff are. You still have a few clothes here too, they're in the closet by the bathroom."

Jesse patted her on the shoulder as he walked passed her, "Thanks, Becs."

Beca stood there for a moment longer before she decided to go to bed. When she walked into her bedroom, she placed her beer on the night stand and with a sigh she dropped onto the bed. She's been on her feet for nearly two days straight and she was finally able to shut her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alrightyyy. Here's chapter two, guys! Thanks for the feedback. Remember to R &R it really helps me update faster knowing your thoughts throughout the story. This story is gonna have a Mr. Robot vibe to it btw! Let me know how you like it :)**

 **Enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

Normal.

It's something Beca never really understood. It's a complex idea society sprung upon those who even dared to do something that was _different_. Beca hated society, hated the way it worked like a cluster of brainwashed morons. That's what's great about technology, there's so much potential to morph into something great.

Beca's around people all the time, but she's never really seen. But while they don't see her, she's learning everything about them. A fly on the wall, discovering everyone's dirty little secrets through the beauty of social media, emails, and text messages. This counts as connecting with people, right?

Maybe not.

"What're you doing out here?"

Beca was pulled out of her thoughts by Jesse poking his head out of the living room window where he found Beca sitting on the metal steps of the fire escape with her laptop on her lap.

"Couldn't sleep." Beca said while she closed her laptop. Jesse pushed the window futher up and sat on the windowsill.

"You're telling me," Jesse shook his head with a chuckle, "You need a new couch. I could barely move my neck."

Beca grinned, "Say the word and I'll have you back at your place in no time."

"I already told you, Bec." Jesse sighed, "I'll figure something out."

"If you won't take my money there's always another option-"

"You're not hacking my landlord." Jesse warned.

Beca shrugged as if it was insulting for him to view it as a bad thing.

"He has all his tenant's rental applications on his computer. There's a file for you that says you're one strike away from an eviction. All I have to do is delete it."

Jesse rolled his eyes, "You've hacked him!"

"I hack everybody," Beca deadpanned, "That's kinda what I do."

Jesse shook his head. A thought popped into his head and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know the answer. If Beca says she hacks everyone...does that mean she's hacked him? Does it mean she's discovered things about him that maybe even he didn't know? The internet is a scary place and the thought of Beca poking around scared him even more.

"Your relationship with technology is frightening."

Beca smiled and reopened her laptop, "Can I delete it?"

"Fine. But that's all!"

Beca pulled up her terminal and wrote a command in the shell, entering the backdoor she installed into Jesse's landlord's computer last week. She opened Jesse's files and smirked when she read through a noise complaint form.

"Loud banging around 2 a.m.? What were you doing?" Beca teased. Thrusting her hips forward while her balled her fists and pumped them back and forth which brought a shade of red to Jesse's cheeks.

"Hey! At least I have a sex life," Jesse smirked, "When was the last time you got laid?"

Beca narrowed her eyes, "Careful. I have access to your social security number."

"You wouldn't." Jesse challenged her.

Beca shook her head, "You're right. I've seen your life. Not impressed enough to steal your identity." She pulled up the file with his rental information and scrolled until she found what she was looking for. A few more clicks and some typing, Beca was done.

"You're good to go."

Jesse sighed in relief, somewhat relaxed enough to focus on getting the money he needed without worrying about finding an eviction notice outside his door.

"Thanks, man."

"No problem." Beca closed her laptop and stood up to follow Jesse back inside.

"I'm in the mood for some coffee," Jesse said, "Wanna hit Cassie's?"

"Sure. Lemme just grab my bag-"

"Nope." Jesse reached over to grab Beca's laptop. "It's time you interacted with other humans. You need to unplug, you fucking addict."

* * *

Beca hunched over in her seat while she stared down at the coffee in front of her. Jesse was taking sips of his beverage before he tapped on her arm from across the table.

"You're on the news." He whispered.

Beca frowned in confusion. She looked up at the tv screen where a news reporter was talking about the body found in the alley this morning. Peter Gordon. They zoomed in on his cellphone found on the scene and Beca smirked when they showed her music note signature mark.

 _"Police have reported that this was the work of Chicago's known hacker, N0t3. The hacker has been the police's main priority for quite a while and has now been issued a warrant for their arrest..."_

Jesse turned away from the tv and looked over at Beca and somehow he was sporting a more concerned look than she was. Her face was blank, she was unphased by the announcement that there were people out to get her.

"Dude!" Jesse spoke in a hushed tone, "You're not just a little bit afraid that one of those goon's that contact you will rat you out?"

Beca scoffed, "There's no trace back to me, Jess. I use a voice changer whenever I get a hit, no one knows who I really am. I'm in the clear. The police might as well be chasing their own tails."

Jesse ignored her, he ran his hands down his face in anxiety.

"Oh god, you're going to prison."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Dude, you need to chill-"

"I'm gonna have to make weekly visits just to make sure you're still alive! I've seen those movies! Once people find out who you are they isolate you and-and kill you. All those people you've sent to jail or helped compromise will come after you in the joint, Beca!" Jesse clenched onto his chest, what scared him most was the fact that it could all happen. She'll be sentenced to life and Jesse doesn't know how to hack into such a tight system to get her out. Only Beca could do that.

"That's not gonna happen, hey," Beca waved her hand in Jesse's face to make him look at her, "You know why? Cause I'm not getting caught."

"You say it like it's a normal every day thing. Why are you so calm?"

There was that word again. Normal. Of course Jesse wouldn't understand, he was like everyone else. He didn't have to worry about being chased by the authorities, about avoiding having security cameras get a full look at his face.

All he had to worry about was making sure he maintained a healthy lifestyle and make sure he was happy with who he was. But Beca didn't want Jesse to add her to that list.

"Because this is my life, Jess. My version of normal is different from yours."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: And we're back! I'm glad to see such positive feedback. Loving it! Keep it coming.**

 **Here's chapter 3! Enjoy :)**

* * *

"CPD!"

The police meant business when they said they wanted the hacker behind bars. They've looked through dozens of street cameras near the crime scene and within a week, they've only managed to conclude that N0t3 could be either: a man or a woman, wearing a mask and gloves, and between 5'2 and 5'3.

Which really wasn't much to go by. But that didn't stop them from stopping anyone that matched the description.

The woman lingering in the ally jolted in fear when she heard the police call after her, clinging onto her bag she took off in a sprint.

"Hold!" Another officer shouted.

The woman turned a corner and turned around quickly to flip a garbage bin over, spilling its contents to buy her a little more time to escape.

"Requesting backup! We've got her, we've got the hacker!"

The woman came to a stop, her feet sliding across the gravel, when she looked up at a high fence blocking her path.

"Stay right there!" The officers held up their weapons and approached the woman slowly.

The woman raised her arms and began to turn around, the sun shined bright and she moved her hand to shield her eyes.

"I-I can explain."

"I bet you could, N0t3."

The woman frowned, "What?"

An officer grabbed her bag and opened it, disappointed when all he found was spray paint.

Pulling the walkie on his shoulder closer to his mouth, he spoke with irritation.

"False alarm. Disregard backup request."

* * *

"Good morning, Chloe."

"Hi, Amanda! Is my dad here?" The redhead asked as she looked around the police station for her father.

The officer behind the main desk pointed towards the back room.

"He's in interrogation."

Chloe's eyes brightened with interest.

"Oh, did they finally catch that hacker?"

"Unbelievable!"

Both women turned around at the sudden burst of anger. Amanda smirked when Chloe watched her father pace around with his hands on his head.

"What do you think?"

"Oh boy." Chloe muttered. She walked over to her father who seemed to soften when he saw his daughter. The light of his life, right? But can the light of his life bring him Chicago's most wanted? Unfortunately, no.

"Hey, Chlo-bear. Shouldn't you be job hunting?"

Chloe smiled, "I did. I went to Cassie's and they said they were short one barista so they hired me."

Kenneth Beale squinted his eyes in concern, "Honey, Peter Gordon's killer was near that area."

"Dad, I need a job." Chloe chuckled, "But if it makes you feel any better, I'll steer clear from the alleys at night."

Kenneth pursed his lips and placed his hands on his hips. Chloe did need a job, maybe Cassie's would be good for her. After all, his daughter loved coffee. Then an idea popped into his head.

"This is good, actually." Kenneth said. "You can my inside man in case the hacker decides drop in."

Chloe blinked, "I'm sorry. I wasn't aware I was working for Chicago PD."

"I'm not a nark, dad." Chloe groaned, "If I see anything suspicious, fine I'll call you. But I'm not gonna interrogate the customers when all they want to order is an espresso."

Kenneth sighed, "Fine. Now, go. I have to sulk away in my own failure." Chloe chuckled and patted his back, "You know, that kid is probably laughing at me."

"You'll get 'em. You always do." Chloe said over her shoulder as she made her way out of the police station.

* * *

Later that night, Beca was taking a walk through her neighborhood when her subconscious brought her to Cassie's. She pursed her lips and thought for a moment. Did she want a coffee?

Of course she did.

Beca made her way over to the counter to order her usual coffee and then went to sit at her usual corner. Everything was the same just like every other night. Evelyn made her coffee, they played the same soft instrumental music over the speakers, and Beca even remembered a few faces here tonight.

Except one.

When an unfamiliar redhead walked out from the backroom, Beca tilted her head in curiosity. Who was she? What was her name and why did that smile bother Beca so much.

"Hi! What can I get you?"

Ugh. Even her voice screamed happiness. Beca averted her eyes and took a sip of her black coffee. Bitter, just the way she liked it. She took another glance at the redhead and for some reason Beca could just assume that this girl liked to drown her coffee in sugar and cream.

Go figure. There's two types of people in this world.

But her assumptions weren't enough. Beca wanted to know the facts, what's _really_ behind that smile.

Beca opened her laptop and connected to the wifi network.

The hacker looked back up at the redhead. Her name was Chloe. She's been unemployed for the past two months, looks like Cassie's was her turning point. Her father was in the police department. And she liked puppies.

Beca poked around in Chloe's facebook, finding out that her 23rd birthday was just last month.

Was this weird? Beca was practically stalking this girl but she couldn't help it. She's hacked everyone in this café, even Evelyn when she first met her. She had to stop herself from wishing her a good anniversary one time because that would have been weird.

But if it's weird, why was she looking through Chloe's emails? Not like it was hard. Her password was Billie1603. Her dog's name and her birthday backwards.

Beca shut her laptop and decided that it was time for her to leave. Not because Chloe had just untied her apron and began to say bye to her coworkers, no of course not.

Beca left the café and lingered amongst a crowd of people in front of the bar across the street. Accepting a drag of a cigarette from a woman flashing her a cheeky smile.

Beca smirked but looked away when she saw someone exiting the café. Chloe tightened her cardigan around her chest and walked down the street. Beca waited a moment before she proceeded forward, making sure to keep a good distance.

Beca stopped when Chloe galloped over to two women in a car, a tall blonde and a tall brunette. When they drove off, Beca lowered her hood so it could drape down her back and turned back around to go home.

But when she was near the bar again, Beca locked eyes with the woman who handed her the cigarette. The brunette winked at the hacker and for some reason Beca found herself grinning as she walked inside for a drink.

Beca was sitting on a stool when the woman walked inside and approached her. The hacker smirked as she took a swig of her beer.

"Take a shot with me?" The brunette asked. Beca looked at her, they engaged in eye contact for a good ten seconds before Beca finally looked away, clearing her throat.

"Sure."

"Two fireball's, Sam."

"Coming right up, Octavia."

"Octavia." Beca repeated, testing the way it flowed off her tongue, "That's different."

"Compared to yours?" Octavia asked.

"Beca."

"Shortened from Rebecca?"

"Yeah."

Octavia nodded and while Beca found the awkwardness between them rather disappointing, she found it intriguing.

Sam came to them with their shots and Octavia raised hers while Beca picked hers up.

"To not being ordinary."

Beca clinked her shot glass with the other woman's and bent her head back as she took the shot. Wincing when the liquid burned her throat and made a warm trail.

"Shouldn't you get back to your friends?" Beca asked with an eyebrow when she noticed a man and another woman occasionally looking their way.

Octavia shook her head, "I told them I wanted to chat up the cute brunette."

"Is that so?" Beca chuckled.

"Yup! How am I doing so far?"

Beca shrugged and took a sip of her beer.

"Not too bad. Your delivery could use a little work, though."

Octavia bit her lip, "How about this." She reached her hand down and placed it on Beca's thigh where she caressed it with her thumb.

"Improving." Beca said, her voice husky but she wasn't sure if it was because of the shot or because Octavia knew how to play her cards.

"And this?" Octavia began to run her hand slowly up and down Beca's thigh while slowly beginning to lean in.

Beca smirked, "You've got it."

Octavia smiled before her lips crashed with Beca's and her hand left the hacker's thigh and went up to her waist where she squeezed gently.

Beca sighed through her nose and reached up to cup Octavia's cheek. She felt Octavia's tongue trace her bottom lip and Beca gladly granted her access.

Beca knew this could have gone farther, but when she felt the disposable phone vibrate in her bag, she pulled away and smirked at the dazed look in Octavia's eyes.

"I really _really_ wanna continue," Beca sighed in anticipation and Octavia began to lean in again, only stopping when Beca placed her hand on the woman's stomach, "But I gotta go."

Octavia slumped her shoulders and nodded, "Alright."

Beca smiled and climbed down the stool and left the bar while fishing in her bag for the ringing cellphone. She finally grabbed it and answered the call, the voice changer immediately altering her voice.

" **What ya got?** "

 _"I need information on someone."_

" **Delete this number and I'll be in touch shortly. We meet in person.** "

* * *

 **A/N: Chloe finally made her appearance! How'd you like it?**

 **Octavia won't be making any other appearances, btw.**

 **Any thoughts on Beca's new hit?**

 **Remember to review :)**

 **thanks for reading !**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello again, my lovely readers! A quick shout out to the person who mentioned Watch Dogs the game. I will be referencing a lot to it like terms and stunts especially like you'll see in this chapter. So keep an eye out!**

 **Anyway, here's chapter 4!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

With her hood over her head and her tube mask concealing her identity, Beca walked into the alley where she told her new client to meet her.

A man in a leather jacket and fingerless gloves, with a few fidgety hand motions, turned towards her when he heard footsteps approaching.

"A-Are you them? N0t3?"

Beca nodded slowly and tilted her head as she leaned against the brick wall.

"What can I do for you?"

"You're a chick..."

Beca smirked, " _You're_ wasting my time."

The man seemed nervous, uneasy. Beca couldn't quite put her finger on why but something told her his nerves weren't because of her.

"Fine fine! Um. You can..." He began nibbling on his fingernails and shifting back and forth, "You can stay there while I run away."

Beca scrunched her eyebrows, "What-?"

Just then, Beca whipped around when the screeching of tires and police sirens practically made her jump out of her skin. This man lured her into a trap and if Beca wasn't already occupied with trying to find an escape, she would have shot him in the face.

"FREEZE!"

Five officers exited their cars and ran into the alley, guns pointed forward as Beca took off.

"Don't let them get away!"

Beca cursed under her breath as she turned a corner, skidding her feet when she saw a tall fence and a few garbage cans in her way. A bullet came from her right, bursting bags of garbage while Beca took her chance and climbed on top of the garbage cans in front of her. She climbed the fence quickly, nearly getting a gun shot to the thigh as she did so.

Once she was on the other side of the fence, Beca was temporarily relieved. She looked around and jumped up to grab onto a ladder that led to the roof. Hearing the cops coming around the corner, Beca climbed in a haste until she hit the roofs gravel.

"Shit." Beca panicked. She looked around the roof, a gated area concealed the buildings network servers. Beca immediately spotted the box and pulled out her cellphone to start the intrusion hack. An idea spurring in her head as she bypassed the system.

"Come on, come on..." Beca could barely control her fingers from fidgeting due to her rapid heartbeat. Today was **not** the day she was getting caught, she'll make sure of it.

"Got it!" Beca smiled.

"Hold it right there!"

Hoping to any higher powers out there, Beca made a run for the edge of the roof. She clicked a button on her phone, sending a command to the server that made it glitch and explode. The explosion struck the police officer running after Beca as well as the vent beside it. The vent was knocked over just as Beca reached the edge of the roof, and as according to her plan, it created a bridge that would lead her to the next building.

"Not today, Felicia." Beca smirked as she called over her shoulder at the cop, slidding down the vent and rolling off onto the next roof.

Beca quickly dialed Jesse's number and smiled when she heard her best friend answer.

 _"Yeoo."_

"Come pick me up on Broad street and 23rd. Hurry!"

 _"On my way!"_

* * *

Beca hopped off the fire escape once she was sure the police lost her trail. She saw Jesse's car across the street and she quickly ran towards him, trying her best to blend with a massive crowd forming outside of a night club.

Jesse unlocked the passengers door and shook his head when he saw cops searching the perimeter and Beca was keeping her head low.

"I would say _I told you so_ but I think it's pretty clear at this point."

"Shut up and drive!" Beca smirked, looking through the side mirror to see the police questioning random people. She looked around and was surprised to see Jesse knew where to pick her up: somewhere the street cameras weren't pointing.

* * *

"That's all you got for me! Just that N0t3's a girl!" Kenneth gripped tightly onto Toby's t-shirt under his leather jacket.

"H-hey, man! You told me to meet with her and I-I did. I did my part, man. Come on..."

Kenneth gritted his teeth and snatched his hand back, "That's not enough. Did she touch anything? We could get fingerprints."

Toby gulped and shook his head, "Nah, man. She kept a distance and she was wearing gloves. She's smart, man."

Kenneth turned towards the wall, looking at the photo caught by Toby's spycam in his jacket collar. The hacker kept her hood low, the tube mask hiding away the rest of her face. She might as well be a silhouette.

"She'll slip up. And I'll catch her."

"So where does this leave me?" Toby asked.

"I need you out there." Kenneth turned back around and leaned forward with his hands on the table of the interrogation room, "Your work isn't finished."

Toby began to protest, "She's seen my face, man! Nah-!" The officer behind him slammed him back down into his seat when Toby tried standing up to leave.

Kenneth rolled his eyes. Maybe hiring a junky in exchange of not going to prison for selling drugs was a bad idea. But he was desperate so Kenneth couldn't think negative now, he needed to believe his mole will lead him to the hacker. The Chief has been breathing down his neck ever since he took the case.

"Who are you more afraid of, Toby? The kid hidding behind her computer or the man that just has to make one phone call and you're in prison?"

Toby anxiously stroked his head, letting out a sigh because damn the hacker for slipping through the police's fingers.

"She's a killer for a hire, man! Who probably wants to kill me next! I'd rather be in prison."

Kenneth raised his eyebrows, "Oh, really?"

Toby looked over at the other cop in the room and shook his head when he saw him take out his handcuffs.

"Wait wait wait! Fine, I'll do it." Toby complied. Kenneth gestured for Officer Kale to stand down before he patted Toby on the back.

"You're helping to make Chicago safe again. Remember that."

* * *

"How are you not scared!" Jesse exclaimed as he watched his best friend nonchalantly drink a beer, "The cops know how to get to you now, Beca. What if someone else calls and they do the same shit?"

Beca sighed, "I have a plan, Jess. Locate your chill for a sec."

"You do?" Jesse visibly relaxed but inside he was still skeptical.

Beca nodded, "Yeah. But before I get into that, have you had any luck getting the money?"

Jesse blinked, "So...this plan. Tell me about it?"

Beca chuckled, "That means no." She opened her laptop and Jesse sighed.

"What are you doing now?"

"Depositing money into your account, dummy. Somehow, this entire thing will be easier once I know you're taken care of. You know," she paused, "just in case."

"Stop it." Jesse hissed as he swatted her arm for suddening thinking negative. It didn't exactly settle his nerves.

"Done. This should help you out for a few months." Beca closed her laptop once Jesse took a glance and widened his eyes when he saw the large amount of $15,000.

"So," Jesse began, "This plan?"

"Right." Beca grinned, "I'm gonna hack into a news station tomorrow morning and send my boys in blue a message."


	5. Chapter 5

"Good morning, everyone! I'm Gail and to my left is the very handsome John Smith." The blonde news anchor smiled brightly at the camera, her perfectly manicured fingernails were tapping excitedly against their table.

John smiled and leaned forward on the table, his eyebrows raised, "Careful, Gail. I think your husband is watching!"

They laughed and Gail soon relaxed into her chair as the words on the screen in front of her began to play.

"Alrighty! Breaking News this Saturday morning, when a crash on-" Gail scrunched her eyebrows when the screen flickered, "...on Bay Bridge caused-" another flicker and then the screen went blank. Soon after, the lights shut off and the monitors shut down with a hum. Everyone looked at each other with concerned and confused glances.

"What the hell?" John swiveled around in his chair when the wide screen behind them began to static.

Everyone walked forward and gasped when the screen, and every other screen in their control room, displayed a person in a black hoodie and an electronic mask that flickered with colorful music notes.

* * *

Throughout the city, the citizens of Chicago gathered together in front of any tv screen or radio near them as a robotic voice began to speak.

* * *

 **"Citizens of Chicago, I am N0t3. Many have heard whispers of me working along side the mobs and helping crooked cops keep their jobs by making sure the shit they do was never traceable."** Beca took a pause and shook her head as she stared at the camera that Jesse held in front of her.

 **"I don't work for anyone. And while I would have preferred to remain a whisper...it has come to my attention that the police force won't let that happen."**

* * *

Chloe held her fingertips against her lips while her friends Aubrey and Stacie lingered behind her as they all watched the tv screen. The redhead turned towards her father who had been enjoying his morning coffee only to have it interrupted by the one person he wants to see behind bars rather than on his tv screen.

Kenneth glared at the tv while N0t3 continued speaking.

 **"So now I'm speaking to you, CPD. Last night, you were lucky. You caught me off guard and I'm...impressed. But that ends today."** N0t3 tilted her head and Kenneth's glare intensified as he walked over to stand in front of the tv.

 **"What ever plan you decide to spur up, I'll be ten steps ahead. I see everything, CPD. I can control your entire lives at the click of a button. I am more powerful than you can ever imagine. So think carefully about your next move."**

"She thinks she can threaten me?" Kenneth snarled. His wife, Karen, placed a hand on his shoulder.

 **"And know...I'll be watching."** N0t3 disappeared from the screen and the Chicago morning news returned to everyone's tv's. The news anchors were startled and confused but continued their segment.

Chloe bit her lip in anticipation while she turned to her friends who stood nervously in the middle of the living room.

"What does this mean?" Chloe asked when her father abandoned his coffee and picked up his badge, gun and holster.

"War." Kenneth stormed out of the house, leaving four women stunned and confused.

* * *

Jesse placed the camera down on the table while Beca took the chips from inside the device and placed them inside the microwave, burning them to prevent the police from trying to track her signal.

"Do you have any idea what you just did?" Jesse asked once Beca came back from the kitchen.

"You've played chess before, right?" Beca asked him, Jesse nodded, "Alright, well. I just made my move. Now, it's their turn. But the thing with chess is you need to think a few steps ahead of the opponent. You need to have a plan."

"And do you?" Jesse watched Beca collect her things, making multiple bee lines around the apartment.

"Bet your ass I do. They don't know who they're messin' with." Beca smirked.

"You're awesome." Jesse marveled as he picked up his sweater and followed his best friend outside.

They walked out of the apartment building and Beca went for a more casual look than usual. She had on a white v-neck t-shirt that belonged to Jesse about a year ago before she stole it, and dark blue ripped jeans rolled at the ankle to rest at the top of her sneakers. Knowing that walking around with her hoodie at a time like this would probably be a bad idea, Beca needed to blend in.

"Don't get into trouble, alright?" Jesse grinned as he and Beca shared a quick hand shake before he turned the corner to head towards his car.

"Trouble finds me, though." Beca smirked.

Jesse turned back around, walking backwards for a moment as he called back.

"Then hide!"

They smiled at each other and once the light signaled for Beca to walk, she made her way across the street. After a few blocks, Beca stopped in front of a pawn shop and pushed open the gate that led to the basement.

The hacker scratched the tip of her nose when a gust of wind brushed a strand of hair against it, she knocked three times before she heard a pair of footsteps approaching.

Beca smirked at her friend that flailed her arms around in excitement at seeing the brunette.

"Get in here, you fucker!"

Beca walked into her friend's workspace, she hasn't been here in a while but she was glad to see nothing's really changed. The jukebox was still in the corner, the beanbags were positioned in a circle with a black wooden cubical table in the middle, the arcade games were stationed against the wall and her friend's monitors displayed terminals from their places near the window.

For some reason, Beca wasn't sure why she never visits as often.

"What's up, C.R.?" Beca asked as she followed Cynthia Rose to the beanbags.

Cynthia Rose snickered as she shook her head. Leave it to Beca to refrain from being modest.

"Girl, don't. You know damn well I wanna talk about what just happened on the news."

Beca laughed, "Oh that!" she shrugged and twisted some of her hair around her finger, "You know me. I like to play dirty."

Cynthia Rose nodded, "Yeah, I faintly remember the summer of 2014." she playfully glared at Beca while the brunette hid her face behind her hand as she recalled the memory.

"Dude, it wasn't intentional!"

Cynthia Rose spread her arms out, "You still tased me!"

"Yes, I did." Beca chuckled, "But! It was the start of an _electrifying_ friendship."

"Yeah, I still have a scar to prove it." Cynthia Rose muttered, subconsciously rubbing her lower back from where Beca jabbed the taser.

Once the laughter died down, Beca leaned her head back a bit to rest against the beanbag.

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve for the cops. In case they decide to retaliate. You in?"

Cynthia Rose reached out with her fist, "Yeah, totally." Beca reached forward and bumped her fist against her partner's.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Chloe walked down the aisles of Cassie's. Her vision was blocked by the tray full of mugs and plates left behind by the customers that just left. The busboy called in sick which left Chloe to suffer with his duties.

The cons of being the new girl.

"God, that stupid teenager- _woah!_ " Chloe suddenly felt the tray tilt forward as she bumped into the person standing in front of her.

Chloe fell to the floor as well as the victim of the crashing coffee mugs and plates of banana bread and pie.

 _"Shit!-_ I'm so sorry!" Chloe pulled herself up and scurried over to help the girl she knocked to the floor.

Beca groaned softly as she looked down at her shirt, this is why she doesn't like wearing white.

"Don't worry about." Beca said, using two fingers to pull away her shirt, that was now spotted with coffee, from her chest. Chloe reached for the girls arms and helped her back up to her feet.

Chloe looked down at the opened backpack on the floor, assuming it was the brunettes, and bent down to pick it up. Not giving a second glance to the laptop and computer chips inside.

Beca saw her reaching for her bag and instantly dropped down to grab it first.

"I-I got it, thanks."

Both women went to stand up in a haste, their heads colliding in the process.

"God damn it." Beca murmured.

Chloe chuckled softly, "I'm on a roll today, aren't I."

Beca grinned as she straightened her back and rubbed her head.

"I'm not doing so hot either."

Chloe smiled at her, "I wouldn't say that. I'm Chloe." and it was then that the redhead finally realized that she's seen Beca here before, "You come here a lot."

Beca offered her a lopsided smile, "You got good wifi here." she scratched the back of her neck nervously, talking to strangers wasn't exactly her strong suit. As Beca, at least. "I'm Beca." She secured her bag around her shoulder and Chloe's smile dropped when she looked down at Beca's shirt.

"Come with me to the back and I'll help you get cleaned up. I'll have someone take care of this."

Beca shook her head, getting ready to protest but Chloe smiled sweetly.

"I'm not taking no for an answer." Chloe said, "Besides, messy white shirts are just heart breaking. Don't you think?"

* * *

"Shirt off."

Beca gulped, "What?"

Chloe giggled at the flustered look on the brunettes face.

"It'd be a lot easier to clean if I could scrub the shirt in the sink."

Beca hesitated, her lips curled to the side. Chloe smiled again and Beca fought the urge to roll her eyes. If only Chloe knew the stuff Beca learned about her, would she still help her?

Did Beca want her to? Her eyes lowered because she wasn't sure. Just like she wasn't sure why something about Chloe made her want to back away slowly. It was something to do with her smile, or maybe the way her eyes just so happened to resemble sapphires.

But now Beca was realizing she's been silent for a little too long and it was starting to get weird.

"Fine." Beca complied.

Chloe nodded and reached out her hand for the shirt as Beca was pulling it off. The redhead couldn't help but steal a glance at Beca's toned stomach and how it flexed with every motion.

Beca placed the shirt in Chloe's hand and awkwardly stood there shirtless, her arms wrapped around her chest. She was just glad her bra didn't get dirty.

Chloe muttered a thank you and turned the faucet on and squirted some soap on the white t-shirt before she began to roughly scrub the stains away.

Beca watched the redhead circle her hands on her t-shirt and she couldn't ignore the awkwardness in the silence they fell into. Chloe looked away from the shirt and glanced over at the brunette who averted her eyes quickly to pretend she had been staring at the mirror the entire time.

"So, just the wifi?" Chloe smiled.

Beca frowned, "What?"

"You only come here for the wifi?" Chloe turned the water off once she was sure the shirt was cleaned.

"Well, the banana bread is pretty good too." Beca said as she watched Chloe walk over to her. Chloe smiled and nodded slowly, she liked this girl. Beca was mysterious and awkward and Chloe found it adorable.

"Hm," Chloe hummed softly. She raised the shirt and tilted her head, "Now, I'm sure you wouldn't want to walk around in a wet shirt so, I could lend you one of mine. I have an extra in my locker for moments like these."

Beca smirked, "Good to know you're always prepared for whenever you spill coffee on a customer."

"How else will I get them to come back to see me?" Chloe rasied a suggestive eyebrow, "I give them a shirt and they'll eventually have to return it and pick up theirs, right?"

"Oh, so this is all part of your elaborate plan to make me come up with an excuse to see you again?" Beca said with a playful offended tone.

"Damn, you caught me!" Chloe giggled, "Hopefully it still works." She winked, excusing herself while she went to the next room to the employee locker room to get her spare shirt and hang up Beca's to dry. Once she returned, Chloe held Beca's gaze until she was standing in front of her.

Beca smiled a bit, quickly returning her face to its natural form of a frown and raised eyebrow when Chloe looked at her as if she already had the brunette wrapped around her finger.

"I could simply come back for coffee and you'll coincidently be on duty."

Chloe smiled and blushed slightly when her hand grazed against Beca's when the brunette took her shirt. Chloe watched her attentively as she pulled the shirt over her head.

"What ever you say."

* * *

 **A/N: Ahh, Chloe. You flirty son of a bitch. Brought you guys a longer chapter! Hope you liked it! Remember to review to tell me what you think!**

 **See ya! Xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

Chicago was quiet that night. A couple of cars drove down the streets, lights from corner bodega's colored the puddles on the ground. A few stragglers chuckled and slurred their way home from the bars.

Toby looked around him nervously as he knocked on the door of a house beside the highway. When he heard heavy footsteps approaching the door, he took a step back and scratched the back of his neck.

"What the fuck do you want?" A large man asked, a beer bottle in his hand and Toby could just almost spot the outline of a gun piece underneath his shirt.

"I-I need to see Darius."

With a blank stare, the man stepped aside and let Toby inside. He pushed passed him and made his way up the stairs while calling over his shoulder.

"He's in the kitchen."

When Toby got to the kitchen, he saw Darius sitting at the table with his feet propped up and a joint sticking out from the corner of his mouth. Two other men turned to the doorway where Toby stood anxiously waiting for an invitation to enter.

"Well well," Darius smirked, "If it isn't the nark I've been hearing so much about."

Toby winced, "It ain't like that, man."

"Oh yeah?" Darius dropped one leg and kicked a chair over for Toby to take a seat, "Then what else would you call helping a cop on the down low?"

Toby felt his chest tighten, beads of sweat were coating his hair line. Whether it be from withdrawals or the fact that the gun on the table was making him nervous, Toby was having trouble breathing.

"Beale caught me in the spot near 5th. He-He took my shit and said he won't send me to jail if I helped him."

Darius averted his eyes, slowly losing interest in this sudden visit. He placed his joint in the ash tray and laced his fingers against his stomach as he sat back in the chair.

"Why are you here?"

Toby licked his lips, hunched over, and nervously moved his hands in the air as he spoke.

"I-I'm in a bit of trouble now. N0t3's seen my face, man. And Beale still wants me to help him get her. I need your help-"

Darius laughed, "Ain't no way I'm helping a fucking cop. Especially that asshole!"

"Technically," Toby raised a shaky finger, "you'll be helping me, not Beale."

"I'm hearing a lot of how this will benefit you, my man. But how is this gonn' help me?"

"W-What do you want?" Toby asked.

Darius pursed his lips before he glanced over at the men over by the fridge. Both men gave him a nod and Darius lifted his feet off the table to join Toby in a similar hunched position.

"Delete my criminal profile."

Toby jerked his head back and suddenly the sweat from his hair line began to trickle down the side of his head.

"What! C'mon, man..."

Darius grinned and leaned back, "My life would be so much easier if my threat rate wasn't so high. That's what my help is gonna cost."

"How do you expect me to delete it?" Toby shook his head. He leaned forward against the table and ran his fingers through his hair. He was already risking his life for working with the cops, now Darius is asking him to be a double agent?

He was in too deep. Stuck in a hole that he couldn't get out of.

"I don't expect _you_ to do it," Darius snickered, "I expect Beale to."

* * *

Kenneth walked into the station the next morning surprised to see Toby sitting at his desk. The junky's hands were fiddling with the picture frames and stress ball he had placed on his desk.

Kenneth walked up behind him and tugged at the chair, startling the man with the bloodshot eyes that looked up at the officer.

"Shouldn't you be out there getting information for me?"

Toby scrambled off the chair and stood beside Kenneth with his hand on his hip and the other nervously stroking his sideburns.

"I-I found someone willing to help for a reasonable price."

"Who?" Kenneth asked curiously, gesturing towards the interrogation room.

Toby walked into the room and took a seat while Kenneth looked down at him from the other side of the table.

"Darius Lopez."

Kenneth scoffed, "Darius Lopez." He recalled a few memories associated with the name, none of them good. "What's his _reasonable_ price?"

Toby twiddled his thumbs, "He wants you to delete his criminal profile."

"Delete his-" Kenneth raised his eyebrows and shook his head as he sniggered softly, "He's out of his mind."

"He said he wants to meet with you. Tonight at 10, by the docks."

* * *

"Who's shirt is this?" Aubrey asked when she went to take a seat on Chloe's bed, only to find the unrecognizable piece of clothing hanging off the edge.

Chloe looked away from Stacie's hair, a curling iron in one hand while the other held up a parted piece of the brunette's locks.

"Oh, I spilled coffee on one of my customers." Chloe grinned as she met Stacie's eyes through the mirror in front of them, "The hot brunette I told you guys about."

"You mean that vampire looking girl with the earrings?" Aubrey scrunched up her nose.

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, I gave her one of my spare shirts so I could have her's cleaned for when she comes to pick it up."

"Well aren't you a model citizen." Stacie smirked. She smiled when Chloe laid out a fresh curl on her shoulder to fall beside the others, "Loving it, Chlo!"

Aubrey picked up the shirt with two fingers, placing it on the far end of the bed as if she were disposing of toxic fluid. On the day Aubrey had the, so called, privilege of seeing the brunette for herself when Chloe pointed her out, the blonde found something about the girl to be somewhat...questionable. And not in the intriguing way, more of a way that made her want to stay away from her.

"And when will she be picking it up?"

Chloe shrugged, a slight frown forming on her face.

"No idea. Whenever she comes back to the coffee shop, I guess."

"You're off today...what if she's there now?" Stacie asked.

* * *

"I'm gonna break your finger if you keep doing that." Beca warned as she swatted away Jesse's hand that was attempting to tickle the inside of her ear.

Jesse barked out a laugh at the hostile response he received from the hacker trying to enjoy her cup of espresso. With her laptop laid out in front of her, absorbing all her attention, Jesse was beginning to feel antsy and bored.

"Acknowledge me." Jesse deadpanned but his friend remained silent. Beca's eyes moved from side to side as she read through the titles of the surveillance videos for one in particular. If she had any chance of keeping herself ten steps ahead of the police, she had to know who hired Toby.

Jesse rolled his eyes, "Should I use my power of invisibility for good or for evil?" He asked himself.

Beca hooked her thumb under her chin, her index finger coming up to rest above her lips as she scrolled through the files before she saw the curser fall above a video labeled with the date of a few nights ago.

"Found it."

Jesse leaned over to look at the screen. He pursed his lips as he watched some people in the video walk along the sidewalk, none looking suspicious enough to peek his friends interest.

"Right there." Beca pointed at the screen. She paused the video and in pixelated form they saw Toby across the street talking to a man who was attaching something into his jacket, the hidden camera Beca assumed.

"I can't really make out who the other guy is, though." Jesse said.

"Yeah, lemme switch frames." Beca clicked slowly until the man in front of Toby turned around.

"His CPD uniform is recognizable but I can't say the same about his face." Beca muttered as she typed away at her keyboard hoping to fix this.

"I have an idea," Jesse said, "But it's illegal."

Beca quirked her eyebrow, "Lay it on me."

"The police have a facial recognition software. If you get close enough to hack into their network you can use it." Jesse shrugged, but hearing himself say it made him anxious.

And his anxiety only got worse when a mischievous grin grew on his best friend's face.

"Oh, I love that beautiful mind of yours." Beca smiled as she shut her laptop and finished her coffee. She glanced over at the counter and frowned when she didn't see Chloe.

"We've been here for over an hour. Maybe she had the day off?" Jesse suggested.

"I guess." Beca shrugged.

The hacker ignored the sound of the door opening as she reached over to take a piece of Jesse's banana bread.

"Must you?" Jesse tried slapping the piece out of Beca's hand but the hacker was quick to stuff it in her mouth.

"Beca, hey!"

Jesse and Beca turned towards the voice and Beca was surprised to see Chloe making her way over with two other women who Beca faintly remembered being the same two that picked up Chloe that one night.

"I knew you'd come back." Chloe winked.

"On your day off, apparently." Beca smirked. She looked over at the blonde beside Chloe who was staring her down, making Beca feel small under her stare.

"Yeah I can only imagine your disappointment when you didn't find me here." Chloe made a bold move and invaded Beca's personal space to touch her arm.

Beca's eyes looked down at the redhead's hand, wondering what the reason behind the gesture was. Then she caught Chloe's eyes and that fucking smile pulled at her insides, making her feel uncomfortable and wishing that she just left the shirt with Chloe's coworker instead.

"These are my friends Aubrey and Stacie." Chloe added as she pulled her hand away.

Stacie smiled brightly, "Nice to finally put a face to the name Chloe's been swooning over - _ow!_ "

Chloe glared at her friend after retracting her hand from Stacie's hip, the brunette now trying to rub away the sting caused by Chloe's fingernails pinching her.

Jesse bit back a laugh, hiding away his smirk with his hand while Beca disregarded Stacie's comment as she patted her friend on the back.

"This weirdo here is Jesse."

Chloe smiled before she reached into her purse to pull out Beca's shirt. She handed it over to the brunette and made the exchange when Beca handed her the spare shirt she lent her.

"Jesse and I were just about to head out, so..." Beca suddenly felt her stomach turn with uncertainty, a nervousness that made Chloe tilt her head with a small grin, "See you around?"

Chloe nodded, "Maybe somewhere outside of Cassie's some time?" She reached down and slid a napkin over to her, pulling a pen out of her purse before she wrote her number down on the piece of paper.

"Give me a call."

With that, Beca and Jesse left the coffee shop. The hacker held on to the napkin before she slid it into her back pocket while Chloe waved goodbye from inside.

* * *

"You gonna call her?" Jesse asked when he and Beca stopped across the street from the police station.

Beca looked down at her phone, the signal wasn't strong enough. They had to move closer.

"Why would I do that?" Beca ushered them across the street. They lingered amongst a few people walking along the sidewalk, a few police officers exiting the station.

Beca motioned for Jesse to follow her to the side of the station. They approached a gate with a keypad and Beca cursed under her breath when the signal seemed to be its strongest on the other side.

"Cause she's hot." Jesse said as if it were just that obvious. Beca wasn't the one to play hard to get, but her sudden disinterest seemed forced. "Why aren't you gonna call her? She obviously likes you."

"Dude, can we not talk about this right now." Beca hissed, she brought her phone up to the keypad and within seconds, the red light turned green and a click signified that Beca was now able to pass through.

Jesse shut the gate behind him and followed Beca over to a large garbage bin where she sat down beside it with her laptop opened on her lap. She reached into her bag and pulled out a small device, connecting it to her laptop with a USB.

"Well, we're gonna be here for a while. Might as well talk about something." Jesse sat down beside her and looked around, a feeling of panic erupted in his chest when he saw security cameras. "You disabled those right?"

"The cameras? No, because they would've been suspicious. I manipulated the footage so it plays on a loop, they won't see us." Beca opened up her terminal and used the device beside her to crack the password to the police station's network.

"What is that?" Jesse asked curiously.

"It's called a Raspberry Pi." Beca said, "It helps me, in this case, crack wifi paswords, check for any vulnerabilities in their network, yada yada..."

Jesse nodded and watched her hack into the system. He watched as a loading bar appeared on the screen and figured he'd try again with his meddling.

"So," Jesse grinned, "Chloe seems nice."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Oh my - Jesse," she turned to him after she signed into the facial recognition software once it loaded, "why the sudden interest in my love life?"

"I'm more interested in the lack there of." Jesse said. While she waited for the software to connect the photo of the man in the surveillance to an officer in the station's data files, Beca turned to Jesse.

"Why would I bother calling her, Jess?" Beca frowned, a tone of hurt and disappointment in her voice. "She's a normal girl looking for someone to have a _normal_ relationship with."

Jesse lulled his head to the side and shrugged, "Yeah but - "

A beep coming from the laptop made them turn their attention to the screen where they were pleased to find that the software was able to identify the man in the surveillance.

"So that's the cop that wants you behind bars, huh."

Beca nodded, a knot tightening in her stomach when she recognized the officer's last name.

"Kenneth...Beale."

Jesse pursed his lips and his eyes flickered to Beca's face and he frowned when he saw the panic in her eyes.

"What is it? Do you know him?"

Beca scoffed, "No, but Chloe does. That's her dad."

"What!" Jesse exclaimed, covering his mouth after his outburst in fear of attracting unwanted attention.

"Still think I should call her?"

* * *

 **A/N: A quick shout out to the wonderful human that made that edit of my story on Tumblr! I loved it. I would love to see more.**

 **I hope you all liked the chapter. What do you think so far?**

 **Tell me your thoughts on Darius/Kenneth. What's their deal?**

 **How do you feel about Toby?**

 **And, of course, how do you feel about Beca not wanting to start anything with Chloe?**

 **Review, guys! Discuss. I love reading them.**

 **See ya in the next chapter**

 **xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

"Where are you off to, Ken?" Karen scrunched her eyebrows with curiosity as she watched her husband strap his holster against his hip with his gun peeking out from it. She knew Kenneth was off duty so from the sight of his casual attire accessorized with a loaded fire arm concerned her.

"My CI got me a meeting with someone who might be able to help me with the hacker case." Kenneth said as he slipped an extra clip into his back pocket.

Karen raised an eyebrow, "I never knew a meeting required so many bullets, hon."

"It's just a precaution, sweetheart." Kenneth leaned down to where Karen was sitting on the bed and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. "I won't be long."

* * *

"We gotta go." Beca shut her laptop and stuffed it into her bag along with the Raspberry Pi while Jesse tried to wrap his mind around their discovery.

"Well, this just gives you another good reason to call her!" Jesse said as he pushed himself up to follow Beca towards the gate.

"Or a good reason to avoid her." Beca smirked over her shoulder. When she looked forward, Beca stopped abruptly and Jesse crashed into her from the back. On the other side of the gate, with their backs turned, were two police officers listening in on their walkies.

 _"There was a breach in the network. Go check it out."_

"Copy." One officer said before turning to the officer beside him, "Let's go."

Beca ushered Jesse back around to the back of the station when the officers began to punch in the passcode for the keypad.

"I don't think there's a way out this way, Bec." Jesse whined, bringing his hands up to his head as he heard footsteps coming closer.

Beca looked up at the fence in front of them and grabbed Jesse by the wrist.

"We're climbing." Beca lifted Jesse's hood over his head and pushed him up to quicken his pace up the fence. It was when he finally landed on the other side that Beca froze at the sight of a blinding light from a flashlight being pointed at her.

"Hold it right there!"

Beca pulled her tube mask over her nose and rushed up the fence as the footsteps behind her approached her quickly.

Jesse hid his face behind his hood as he ushered Beca to hurry. Once she landed, Jesse grabbed her and they took off in a sprint down the street, causing cars to honk and swerve.

"Suspects are on foot. Going down main street." The officers got into their squad car and drove after Beca and Jesse.

* * *

"Fuckfuckfuck _fuck_! We're so fucked!" Jesse yelled with a wheeze as his throat began to burn from panting and his legs were about to give. He and Beca were pushing passed people, hoping to find some sort of way to lose the cops. The sirens were wailing behind them and they heard the officer shout over the megaphone demanding them to stop.

Beca whipped out her phone and pointed it over her shoulder once the squad car's ID appeared on her screen. She hacked into the vehicle's functions and watched as the squad car was steered in high speed right into a fire hydrant.

As water bursted out of the hydrant and shot in the air, the officers were stunned in their seats while people began to crowd around the car.

Beca and Jesse smiled and high fived each other as they continued down the street, making a quick turn to make their way to Beca's house.

* * *

"Thanks for coming, Beale." Darius smirked from his place inside one of the boats. People were lingering around the dock, Kenneth could just about make out a few of Darius's men scattered around for an extra precaution.

"Let's make this quick, Lopez." Kenneth retorted, crossing his arms as he impatiently raised an eyebrow. Already regretting his decision of coming out here tonight.

Darius raised his hands in surrender as he walked off the boat, keeping his hand rested against its backside, "Now now. You need _my_ help, remember? So you should watch that tone of yours if you ever plan on putting mi amiga, N0t3, behind bars."

"Oh so you two are friends?" Kenneth lifted his chin and took a step closer.

"No," Darius shook his head, "she just makes your life a living hell so she's done alright by me." He laughed when Kenneth gritted his teeth, nearly reaching for his gun to try a more direct approach of making Darius cooperate.

"Alright alright," Daris began, "Toby told you what my services are gonna cost?"

"He did, in fact, yes," Kenneth chuckled dryly, "and quite frankly, I highly doubt your _services_ will be worth me risking my career to delete your criminal profile."

Darius was now leaning against the back of the boat, a raised eyebrow and a smirk on his face and a slight tilt of his head, his fingers were interlocked while Kenneth was speaking.

"I can find the hacker, Beale. Isn't that what you want?"

"Yes, but I don't want to lose my job in the process."

Darius nodded, "Well, you'll lose your job either way if you don't catch her. Demoted maybe, if they're feeling generous."

Kenneth rolled his eyes when Darius grinned at him and began to walk away. The officer's mind was juggling his chances, trying to choose his best course of action without putting his job on the line. But from the looks of it, Darius was right. Either way, his job _was_ on the line.

"Lopez," Kenneth called out, making Darius turn back around with a smug grin on his face. Kenneth had a plan. But he needed Darius to trust him in the mean time, "I'll delete your profile. You have my word, but I need your word that you'll bring her to me at a place of my choosing."

Darius smiled, "You got it...partner."

* * *

"Why the hell didn't you call me!" Cynthia Rose shook her head but a light laugh escaped her lips while Beca and Jesse dropped on the couch from exhaustion.

"It was a simple hack. I didn't think they'd detect the intrusion so quickly." Beca shrugged as she leaned back to lay her head on Jesse's shoulder while he lulled his head back against the couch's cushion.

Cynthia Rose smirked, "Well next time, take _me_ instead of boy wonder. Poor guy looks like he's never even had mall cops chase after him."

"Excuse me," Jesse raised his finger but his eyes remained closed, "I once hopped over a turnstile in New York and a cop chased me."

"Ever been shot at?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"...No..."

"Exactly." Cynthia Rose laughed, "Anyway, what's next? You found the cop responsible. What are you gonna do now?"

Beca sighed, "I probably made a lot of noise tonight. So there's no chance in me going back any time soon for more intel. So the only option is to get close to Chloe and see if her dad's said anything. I wanna know if they've hired more people to find me."

"What makes you think a cop will gossip to his daughter about his cases?" Cynthia Rose asked. Jesse lifted his head when Beca stood up to grab her phone from where it was charging beside the tv.

"I'm just crossing my fingers in hopes that he does." Beca pulled out the wrinkled napkin with Chloe's number and began to dial it.

Jesse smiled, "Oh this is perfect." He turned to Cynthia Rose, "It'll start as just a work thing but when she least expects it, Beca's gonna be an awkward pile of mush, wondering what came over her."

Cynthia Rose chuckled, "Should I be worried about you thinking with your vagina instead of your head, Mitchell?"

Beca gave an indignant reply, "Don't listen to him." She looked over at Jesse and narrowed her eyes, "Save your cliché romances for your romcom's."

Beca clicked on the call button and pressed the phone to her ear and shook her head when Jesse leaned forward and smiled brightly like he was watching one of those romcom's with the cliché love story.

When a sweet, cheerful voice answered the call, Beca cleared her throat and casually slipped her hand into her front pocket as she nonchalantly said, "Hey, Chloe. It's Beca."

 _"Oh hi!"_

"I was wondering if maybe you wanted to get a drink with me?" Beca shrugged and bit her lip.

 _"Definitely. Where should I meet you?"_

"The bar across from Cassie's in 30?"

 _"I'll see you there."_

Beca raised an eyebrow at the subtle flirty tone in the redhead's voice before she ended the call.

"It's a date then?" Jesse asked. Cynthia Rose reached over and slapped him in the back of the head and Beca laughed at the offended look on Jesse's face.

* * *

 **A/N: so sorry for the late update, guys. But I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Remember to review !**

 **See ya in the next chapter xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

"But I had a whole night planned for the three of us!" Aubrey whined as she held up two bottles of wine, "You can't just break our Sunday night traditions like that."

"Sure she can!" Stacie chimed in as she emerged from the hallway, "If there's a chance that Chloe's getting laid tonight then by all means...fuck away." The brunette winked at Chloe and nudged her elbow.

"No one's having sex tonight." Chloe stated as she threw her keys into her purse, glancing at her phone to check the time.

"Not with that attitude." Stacie muttered, taking a bottle out of Aubrey's hand to open it with the bottle opener. Aubrey frowned when Stacie took a swig once the cork was popped off.

"Alright, I'm leaving." Chloe announced with a smile, "See you guys tomorrow."

Stacie and Aubrey watched their friend leave her apartment, exchanging glances once the door was closed.

"Now what?" Stacie asked.

Aubrey grabbed the opened bottle out of Stacie's hand and took a gulp.

* * *

It made Beca's palms sweaty and her skin hot which led to the uncomfortable damp feeling on the collar of her t-shirt. Beca tries to avoid it everyday by hiding behind her laptop and deeming to be unapproachable by anyone else.

Beca hated _small talk_.

And she hated the fact that she had to endure such an experience with Chloe tonight in order to get the information she needs. What probably bothered her even more was the high chance that Chloe might not even have information to give her.

But she had to try.

"So what do you do?"

Beca looked away from the glass cup in her hand where her drink was almost to the bottom, a slice of lime resting on top of a cube of ice. Chloe smiled at the nervous look on Beca's face, finding it adorable but little did she know that Beca was actually nervous because she wasn't sure how to answer her question.

"I, uh, work with computers. Security mostly." Beca said with a nod.

"So...computer security." Chloe giggled and Beca bit her lip and looked away.

"Right. I could've just said that..." Beca laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. Beca could feel the room getting smaller but maybe that was the gin and tonic.

"Do I make you nervous?" Chloe asked nonchalantly, trailing her finger along the edge of her wine glass.

"I'm not very good at this sorta thing," Beca shook her head and chuckled lightly, "and, yeah, you do."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better," Chloe reached over and placed her hand on Beca's knee, "I changed my outfit like three times before I got here. I don't know, I just wanna impress you."

"Well you look really pretty." Beca said in a slight whisper. Chloe smiled and Beca tensed up a bit when Chloe's hand gave her knee a squeeze before she slowly slid her hand away.

Beca then turned towards the pool table when she heard the men place the cue's back in their place on the wall. She felt a rush of confidence which made her step off the stool, she had the gin to thank for that.

"You wanna play a game?" Beca asked, nodding towards the blue pool table.

"Depends." Chloe said in a sultry voice as she was beginning to grab her purse and drink, "You wanna lose?"

Beca smirked and raised her eyebrows, watching Chloe sway her hips on her way to the table. The redhead glanced over her shoulder and bit her lip when Beca grinned and rolled her eyes in a playful manner before she too grabbed her drink and made her way to join her by the pool table.

They grabbed a cue and Beca racked up the balls at one end of the table, telling Chloe she could break.

Chloe walked over to the other end where the white ball sat on top of a marked circle. She picked it up and moved it to one corner where she bent down to aim, fully aware of her blouse draping down to give Beca a peek of what she had to offer.

Beca cleared her throat and looked away from Chloe's cleavage once the redhead made her shot, shooting the white ball forward that followed with a satisfying clank noise as the other balls scattered on the table.

Beca rose her eyebrows when she saw two solids roll into two different pockets.

Chloe grinned as she walked over to one side of the table where the white ball came to a stop. She aimed at the blue solid ball in the middle of the table, keeping her eye on the middle pocket where she wanted the ball to go. Turning her cue in just the right angle, Chloe made her shot and sucked her teeth when the ball ricocheted off the corner of the pocket.

Beca smirked, "You had me worried there for a bit."

Chloe came up beside her and lightly shoved her shoulder.

"Shut up and shoot."

Beca bent down and aimed her shot, "So why Cassie's?" She asked as she made one of her striped balls into a pocket.

Chloe watched the brunette walk to the other side of the table.

"Why'd I choose to work there?"

"Uh huh." Beca muttered, slightly distracted by the predicament she put herself in. The white ball was being blocked by two of Chloe's solids.

"Well," Chloe began, "I needed the job. I was hoping to find one somewhere else but no one was hiring. My friends were helping me look and even my dad," Chloe chuckled, "He doesn't really want me to work in Cassie's so I think he's still looking for another job for me."

Beca frowned when the white ball ricocheted off the wall but made no contact with another ball, giving Chloe the opportunity to move it.

"Why not?" Beca asked, cheering on the inside as the conversation moved to Chloe's father.

Chloe sighed but smiled as she rolled the white ball in her hand, "After the whole thing with that hacker, he doesn't like the idea of me working near the crime scene. But at the same time he sees it as an opportunity for me to _keep a look out_ for anything suspicious." The redhead made air quotes before she placed the white ball in a spot on the table.

"Well it's good he's being protective, right?" Beca shrugged.

Chloe giggled, "Well he's a cop. It's kinda in his nature really." She made one of her solids in a pocket and she sighed, "Once he catches her I'm hoping he'll chill out."

Beca nodded, she wrapped her hands around her cue and brought it towards her to rest against her shoulder, "Does...he have a plan?"

Chloe turned to her and scrunched her eyebrows.

Beca shrugged, "She's hard to catch...from what I've heard."

"I'm sure he does." Chloe turned back to the table, planning her next move, "But he doesn't really tell me anything. I ask and it's always: _It's classified, Chloe._ " The redhead lowered her voice in her attempt to mimic her father.

Beca slumped her shoulders, "Oh."

"Come to think of it," Chloe said, "He doesn't discuss his plans with anyone. My mom always tells me he has his face buried in his cellphone, though."

Beca bit her lip and nodded, "So he probably strategizes from there?"

Chloe shrugged, "Probably. Enough about him, though," she smiled after she missed a pocket, "I'm more interested in talking about you."

Beca smiled back and she felt slightly calmer than before. She had what she needed, well partially. But what she intended to be a night of just collecting intel, she found herself enjoying her time with Chloe.

* * *

"How are you gonna find her?" Toby asked as he watched Darius fill up a backpack with devices he wasn't familiar with. Not to mention with the weaponry he was in fact familiar with.

"All hackers leave a signature." Darius said, "Not the kind that N0t3 leaves, the music note. The signature I'll be looking for is within servers they've bypassed."

Toby frowned, not exactly understanding.

"But...how are you gonna get a hold of what she hacked into?"

"Beale was generous enough to have me borrow Peter Gordon's cellphone that was found on the scene of his murder." Darius smiled as he walked passed Toby and made his way towards his front door with nervous footsteps following him.

Toby scratched the back of his head, "Then why are you taking all that ammo and fire arms?"

"Only the paranoid survive, Toby."

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you guys liked the chapter!**

 **Let me know what you think:**

 **Beca and Chloe? What are you thoughts?**

 **Kenneth trusting Darius?**

 **Leave a review! I'll try to update the next chapter fast**

 **xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

"Did you find anything?" Toby asked as he craned his neck forward to try and get a glimpse of Darius's laptop screen. The man has been silent ever since they arrived at Cassie's and Toby was growing more and more anxious as time went on.

Darius glanced at him and his shoulders slumped with a sigh.

"Patience, boy."

Toby tapped his fidgety fingers against the table of their booth. He looked up at the ceiling of the shop and watched the red light on the surveillance camera blink, big brother was watching and Toby wasn't appreciating the extra eyes.

"What are you doing anyway?"

"Peter Gordon was last seen here," Darius said, "I wanna know if anyone followed him outside."

"You're checking the surveillance?" Toby groaned, "You're wasting your time, man. The cops already checked the tapes."

"The cops," Darius began, "are stupid. Or else they would've noticed that there was a five minute period on the tapes that was corrupted."

"What're you saying?" Toby asked.

"I'm saying the hacker was caught on tape but she tinkered with the footage and they had no idea."

"Can you fix it?"

Darius smirked, "Of course I can. Pero, it's gonna take some time." He reached into his bag and pulled out Peter's cellphone, "While my laptop works to fix the corrupted tape, I'm gon' work on looking for her digital footprint."

"The footprint's her signature? So once you find that you'll-"

"I'll be able to find her."

* * *

They stood there, silently, while everyone around them carried on with the remaining of their night. Chloe was leaning back against her car as she stared longingly at Beca who was struggling to find the words that would suffice a proper goodnight.

"I had a great time." Beca finally said, her lopsided grin bringing a smile to Chloe's face as the redhead giggled.

"Me too." Chloe nearly whispered. She gestured towards her car, "You sure you don't want a ride home?"

"No it's fine." Beca shook her head, "I walked here. It's not too far."

"Alright, well," Chloe sighed and bit her lip as she unlocked her car door, "We should do this again soon."

"Yeah, definitely." Beca nodded. But her feet seemed to be nailed to the ground because she couldn't move. She needed to get back home where Jesse and Cynthia Rose were waiting for her but the twinkle in Chloe's eye kept her in place.

Chloe beamed another smile and leaned over, pressing her lips gently onto Beca's cheek.

"Have a goodnight, Beca." Chloe whispered as she pulled away slowly, biting her lip at the sight of the redness that colored Beca's cheeks and the way the brunettes chest heaved.

"Yeah, uh, you too."

* * *

"Hey!"

"How'd it go, Romeo?"

Beca stood at the threshold as she motioned for her friends to get up from the couch.

"I got what I need. C'mon."

Jesse and Cynthia Rose quickly followed her out of the building where Jesse led the way to his car just out front.

"Where are we going?" Jesse asked as he started the engine.

Beca threw her hood over her head and opened up her laptop from her place in the back seat.

"Police station."

"Fill us in, Mitchell. What's going on?" Cynthia Rose called from the passenger seat, the sound of Beca's fingers typing frantically across the keyboard made her anxious. Jesse quickly glanced at his best friend through the rear view mirror as he began to drive.

"Chloe didn't know anything." Beca finally said, "But it doesn't matter because she told me something that would help us _immensely_."

"And what would that be?" Jesse asked, seeing the police station coming into view as he turned a corner.

"Officer Beale's phone. We hack into it and we'll have everything, we'll be in his head - everything he plans is on the phone."

"How do you plan on getting close enough to hack into his phone?" Cynthia Rose asked. While hacking into building networks and routers was easy to do from a distance, phone were a bit more complicated. There was a certain proximity that Beca would have to be in and this made Cynthia Rose skeptical on what Beca was planning.

Beca bit her lip, "I have a plan...but you're not gonna like it."

* * *

Darius rewatched the footage once his computer program fixed the corruption. In the five minutes that Peter was talking to the woman behind the counter, Darius was now able to see someone in the back of the shop with a black hoodie and a laptop. His eyes nearly strained as he refused to blink throughout the rest of the playback, in fear that he may miss something else.

"I think we got our girl." Darius smiled as he paused the video at the precise moment that the woman in the hoodie followed Peter out of the shop. Darius switched cameras and once he saw the woman take a turn into the alley, he knew he had her. He switched frames until he was able to get a full view of the woman's face.

"Are you sure? Officer Beale won't follow through if you ain't sure, man."

"I'm positive.." Darius then took the IP address he had found very well hidden away in Peter's phone and began his trace.

"Any idea why she would leave a digital footprint?" Toby asked.

"Because she knows she's good at what she does." Darius said, "Hackers like to brag and gloat, she knew the cops weren't smart enough to find her this way."

"How do you know all this?" Toby scrunched his eyebrows together.

"Because I would've done the same thing." Darius said, "It takes a hacker to know how another one operates."

* * *

"I think you had one too many drinks tonight - you're _crazy_!" Jesse exclaimed.

Beca rolled her eyes, "Do you have a better idea?"

"Literally anything would be better than turning you in!"

Cynthia Rose reached over and placed a calming hand on Jesse's shoulder.

"Can we all just...chill for a sec."

Beca ignored her, "You're only turning me in as a _suspect_ , Jesse! I just need to get into interrogation where I can sync my phone to his and when he realizes that I couldn't be the hacker he'll let me go."

"But you _are_ the hacker!" Jesse threw his arms in the air in frustration, "Don't you think they'll realize that? How do you expect to prove to them that you're not?"

"They're gonna get a call, an anonymous tip, saying there was a breach in Malcom Corp's system. The building where Peter worked, remember? They'll see that connection and assume it really is me coming back to do more damage or harm another employee. Cynthia Rose will be the one making the call and then she'll say she saw the hacker leaving the area on foot."

"That...could work." Cynthia Rose said skeptically, "Only if we do it right. We only got one shot."

"One is all we need." Beca nodded, she handed Cynthia Rose her laptop, "You'll be able to monitor the download and once it's complete, make the call."

Cynthia Rose nodded and sighed as she took the laptop.

"You sure about this?"

Beca smirked, "Ten steps ahead, remember?"

* * *

 **A/N: and the ball is rollinnnnn' !**

 **Leave some reviews and tell me what you all think would happen**

 **Beca's crazy right?! Handing herself over to the cops just to get some intel?**

 **But it's all part of the story! Everything leads to something else.**

 **What do you want to see in the next chapter? Let me know, give me some ideas! We can all work together to make this story even more amazing**

 **And if you haven't already, please check out my new story The Vet With Puppy Eyes. I've been getting great feedback (which only seems to show in my email. The 14 reviews aren't showing on the site which is weird) but I absolutely love it and I'm happy to announce that I WILL be continuing that story. I also saw the PP3 trailer this morning and I nearly screamed when Chloe was actually trying to get into vet school. Huge coincidence but it's amazing!**

 **Until next time guys, xoxo**


End file.
